


Character Descriptions and Backgrounds

by jadistmt



Series: We All Find Danger: All Information [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadistmt/pseuds/jadistmt
Summary: Come here to read the information and descriptions of We All Find Danger character's backgrounds.Oliver, Tailor, Delaney, and Jeremiah.Jeremiah and Delaney have a lot of complex background information for their alien cultures and home planets that I'll be adding in a separate work.(Like I said there is a lot of information I'll be adding beside the main story line for those who are interested.)





	1. Tailor Robinson

Tailor: she/her  
Species- human  
Birthday- November 4, 1996 [currently 21]  
Height- 5’ 5”  
Sexuality- bisexual

Physical Description:  
-Tan skin  
-Dark brown, shoulder length hair fading into blue ombre ends  
-Round, bright, brown eyes  
-Casual style  
-Tailor comes from Indian background

Brief Past Description:  
Tailor was born in the fall, late 1996 on her parents farm property on the west side of America. Her parents are Keisha and Arjun Robinson. She grew up on a ranch where her parents kept various animals, such as goats, chickens, and horses (of course a few farm cats). Tailor is a top student and graduated high school with a 3.8 GPA, and began a career from home before Oliver moved in and helped support her. She lives in a three bedroom cabin a few acres into her parents property with her best friend Oliver, no longer housing the various farm animals it once did after her parents left her the property and moved south.


	2. Oliver Windshall

Oliver: he/him  
Species- human  
Birthday- June 12, 2000 [currently 18]  
Height- 5’ 7”  
Sexuality- bisexual

Physical Description:  
-Fair skin, freckles  
-Short/undercut, copper red hair   
-Hazel eyes, always seemingly tired  
-Loves his yellow hoodie to complete any casual/styled outfit

Brief Past Description:  
Oliver was born in the summer of the year 2000 in a big city in North Dakota. His parents are Angela and Gregory Windshall. His parents divorced when Oliver was young and he hasn't seen his dad since then. Oliver moved west with his grandmother after some family conflict where he finished high school where he met Tailor Robinson. He moved into his roommate Tailor's house, who has been his best friend since he moved west.


	3. Delaney

Delaney: she/her  
Species- magma demon (Straedok)  
Birthday- May 18, 1994 [currently 24]  
Height- 6’ 1”  
Sexuality- lesbian

Physical Description:  
-Light pink skin (gets warmer pink in the sun)  
-Two tall, cresting horns that grow up from her forehead  
-Long, wavy, aqua colored hair  
-Hooded, milk white eyes with no pupil/iris  
-Small, pointed nose  
-Large, pointed ears   
-Has small, circular crystals embedded under her eyes, under her bottom lip, and on the tip of her nose (valuable jewels that naturally form onto her skin as a trait of her species)  
-Usually wears cropped shirts with jeans

Brief Past Description:  
Delaney was born in the ocean off of the Pacific coast in the spring of 1994. After the death of her parents, she was moved into a government facility where she was experimented on, trained, and heavily tortured to become a weapon of the American government. After escaping the facility, she was found by Oliver and Tailor, and hid on the property in escape of the government. Tailor found Delaney and they shortly fell in love. Oliver was extremely frightened and cautioned to Delaney's existence, but soon the three bonded and developed exceptional friendships despite her vaguely known past.


	4. Jeremiah

Jeremiah: he/him  
Species- Ice Giant  
Birthday- December 22, 1997 [currently 20]  
Height- 6’ 11”  
Sexuality- bisexual

Physical Description:  
-Very light blue skin  
-Short, sterling gray hair  
-Medium length facial hair grows across his jaw/chin  
-Prominent bone structure  
-Strong, prominent nose   
-Bright blue eyes  
-Muscular/toned body  
-Casual style, usually found shirtless (home world and Earth fashion do share similarities)

Brief Past Description:  
Jeremiah was born on the planet Tiye, a complete different world from Earth, in what would have been Earth's winter. His parents are Kenta and Garrison. Garrison is the king of the Ice Giants and the Tiye civilization. Jeremiah was raised without the knowledge of his true father, but had a mostly normal childhood, being raised by Kenta and his step father Kero with his sister Serum. Jeremiah was one of Tiye undercover soldiers, trained from a very young age, he quickly advanced in his classes and became one of the top soldiers in his league. He's got quite a bit of an inflated ego, things come easy to him. Him and his sister were sent to Earth to track Delaney, and snuff her out, as she was the last of her kind, and posted threat to Garrison's advances. Together they found Tailor's cabin and broke inside. After the final straw with Jeremiah's alliance with the king, Jeremiah decided he wanted to abandon his loyalty to Garrison, (which angered his sister) and made friends with the people he was sent to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conflict between the ice giants and magma demons is deeply intertwined and will be explained in a different work explaining Delaney/Jeremiah's home worlds.-


End file.
